Dreams or Memories?
by Soldier of Darkness and Light
Summary: It took him a while to remember where he was, and once he did, he relaxed. But only slightly. The dream disturbed him on a level he couldn't understand. But it didn't matter; he vowed to pick up where she left off. He would protect the small child with everything he had. That was a promise. A promise he would keep, no matter what. Takes place in Jak II.


**Title:** Dreams or Memories?

**Rating: **K+

**Main Character(s):** Jak M. and the Kid

**Summary:** It took him a while to remember where he was, and once he did, he relaxed. But only slightly. The dream disturbed him on a level he couldn't understand. But it didn't matter; he vowed to pick up where she left off. He would protect the small child with everything he had. Takes place in Jak II.

**Warnings: **Minor violence.

**Dreams or Memories?**

Wind howled through the night, carrying the sounds of gunshots and screams with it. It soon became clear that the chaos was centered at the palace, leaving the inhabitants of Haven City confused and fearful. Three lone figures ran from the palace, forcing all of the chaos out of their minds. To be distracted now could prove fatal.

The runners headed deeper into the city, their heads held high and proud. The first runner had pointed ears, his build was slim but strong. A powerful bow was pressed against his side opposite a quiver of arrows. The last runner had the same fair face and angled features. He carried a gun and a dagger on his belt.

Between them ran an elven woman who observed her surroundings with a determined force. Her face was framed by long blond locks, her eyes a stunning sapphire. She wore dark form fitting clothes, at her side was a sword and in her arms was a small bundle she constantly looked at.

One of the runners spoke and the woman responded with obvious authority and her guards switched places. A gunshot sounded close behind them, along with the shouts of civilians pointing their enemies in their directions. The woman ran forward, faster than before, leaving her companions far behind. She glanced back as multiple guards appeared, each firing, quickly bringing her own guards down.

A cry tore itself from the woman's lips as she looked back at her dead companions. She did not stop, ignoring the shouts and screams from guards and civilians alike. She wouldn't fail, she _couldn't_ fail. She slid to a stop as guards appeared from the alleyways blocking any escape routes. Once she was certain she had no way out, she drew herself to her full height. As the guards advanced, the woman pulled off the blanket and let it drop to the ground. In her arms was a small child. She held him close, speaking frantic words as a white blue light illuminated their surroundings, and the child vanished.

Blue eyes opened to stare into the darkness. It took him a while to remember where he was, and once he did, he relaxed. But only slightly. The dream disturbed Jak on a level he couldn't understand. He recognized the child as the one Kor always kept near him, the same child that was currently sleeping beside him. Jak looked at the kid not understanding how someone would want to hurt an innocent child. The kid, the boy, the child... Jak couldn't help but be annoyed. Everyone went on and on about how the toddler was important, but how could someone that was so important not have a name? He had been looking out for the kid for weeks and he wasn't even sure the kid _had_ a name.

Daxter mumbled something under his breath and rolled over, starling Jak out of his thoughts. Jak sighed as he shifted his position making sure not to disturb Daxter or wake the kid whose head was resting on his chest.

Looking around the Hideout, the blond quickly realized there was nothing to keep him occupied on the off chance that he could leave the bed. Figuring he would be better off getting some sleep Jak let his eyes close but not before remembering the look of pure determination on the woman's face. As he drifted to sleep, Jak couldn't help but wonder just who the woman had been to the child and what her fate had been. With the amount of Guards that had been present Jak had little room to deny what her faith had been. The fact that she was not around now, defending the innocent she had clearly fought to protect only reinforced his thoughts.

But it didn't matter; he vowed to pick up where she left off. He would protect the small child with everything he had. He would not allow the innocent boy to suffer like he did. He would do anything to prevent something like that from happening ever again. That was a promise. A promise he would keep, no matter what.

**A/N: We've seen Jak, his younger self, friends and his father, but never heard or seen any mention of his mother. So I decided to write this in some sort of attempt to give her some recognition. **

**This is actually an edit of the first chapter of a different story I have in mind, but I am unsure if I should continue writing it. While it follows the Jak series, it is AU in nature since it has some changes that could be considered major, with one OC that plays a huge part and starts in Jak II. A second opinion would be nice. Reviews are appreciated. **


End file.
